


To Love, Honour, and Dismay

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship/Love, Gen, Help, Horseback Riding, Implied Relationships, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Planning Adventures, Princes & Princesses, Quests, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, two brave knights on two fine horses emerged from the forest into the glade...

So begins an adventure in which Sir Quinn and Sir Spencer meet the incomparable Lady Parker and Hardison the Great, and all four go forth to bring comfort and assistance to a princess in trouble, fighting against the evilness of Lord Sterling, using their skills with a sword and even a little magic! Amongst all of this, friendships are built and tested, and love is found in the most unlikely places.





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, two brave knights on two fine horses emerged from the forest into the glade..._

“C’mon, man. Pick up the pace a little!” Eliot yelled back to his travelling companion. “I wanna be over this next hill before night fall.”

“You never hear the one that says ‘I want, doesn’t get’?” replied Quinn, steadying his black stallion as it struggled over the rocky ground. “Besides, it’s been a long day. Old Murtagh here is even more tired than I am.”

“Blaze could go another hundred miles without flinching, couldn’t you, boy?” said Eliot to his own chestnut mount.

The horse practically nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah, yeah!” Quinn waved away his buddies words. “I’ve got no problem being behind. I've gotten used to staring at a horses' ass all day.”

When Eliot flipped him off without even turning, there was nothing for Quinn to do but laugh. There was really no malice between the two of them. On the contrary, they were the best of friends, partners in almost everything they did, and it had been that way for a long time now. It was strange to think of how they met. How they had stepped up to each other meaning to fight to the death and yet walked away with a genuine respect for each other that led to something akin to brotherly love.

Knights ought to be friends, brothers in arms and all, but it rarely happened. The trouble with being a fighter, a swordsman, a defender of honour was that it could make you kind of conceited, allowed a person to think themselves that much better than everybody else. If you could get past that, and accept that sometimes you needed a little help once in a while, you were better off. So Eliot and Quinn had found, after their initial battle.

“Shouldn’t we be able to see the castle by now?”

“Nah. It’s hidden in the glade beyond the next rise. Offers good protection from enemies and intruders,” Eliot explained. “Didn’t you do your research before we headed out?”

“I researched plenty.” Quinn smiled widely. “You should see the portraits of Princess Maggie. She is beautiful.”

“She’s also nursing her dying father and having some real problems with proving her right to the throne when he passes,” said Eliot seriously, slowing his horse until Quinn was alongside him, giving him a look that showed he was unimpressed. “This ain’t about you and your woman chasing ways, man.”

“I am a gentleman, Spencer, and I’m shocked you would suggest anything else,” said his companion, hand literally on heart. “Besides, if there’s a good-looking woman around, it’s not like I’m the only one making a move.”

“Bar wenches and ladies-in-waiting are different,” he said definitely. “This woman is a princess, and we ain’t princes.”

“Not on a paper.” Quinn smirked, but Eliot continued to glare. “Fine, let’s just get where we’re going,” he added, rolling his eyes. “But if I have to fight a dragon or anything for this princess, I’m going to expect more than passing gratitude and a few gold pieces by way of reward.”

“You got your head in the clouds, man,” said Eliot, getting ahead of his friend again.

Quinn didn’t take that as an insult. Honestly, he was okay with being a little bit of a dreamer. As much as he liked women, and they sure liked him too, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be running around for his whole life. Settling down appealed to him more and more every day. Ten years ago when he had first considered such a thing, he hadn’t really been ready, and neither had Eliot. It was why their duel over Miss Aimee Martin had resulted in their partnering up rather than either of them making the lady his bride. Seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Just as they were approaching the hill up ahead, Eliot pulled up his horse. He looked to the left and to the right, clearly listening for any unusual sound as well. Quinn rode up beside him and brought Murtagh to a halt. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard something too.

_At this time, our brave knights discovered that they were not as alone as they first thought, as a second pair of riders came into view over a rise in the land..._

The markings and emblems on their clothes and the horses coverings proved they came from nobility, a knight and his companion, no doubt. They could tell the same of Eliot and Quinn, and all four people bowed their heads as they met.

“My liege,” said Eliot. “We are Sir Spencer and Sir Quinn of the Southlands,” he introduced gesturing to himself and then to his friend. “Who do we have the honour of meeting?”

“I ain’t no sir, man,” said the dark man he addressed. “And neither is she,” he added with a grin.

His companion lowered her hood then, revealing a pretty face with long blonde hair flowing freely. Eliot was astounded by the beautiful young woman who was dressed so much like a man and rode as well as any he had seen before.

“Introducing my Lady Parker, King Archibald’s most trusted knight,” said the man by her side.

“Your lady?” asked Quinn, hand covering his mouth a moment as he sniggered. “You attend a woman?”

“That’s... Yeah, that don’t happen where we’re from,” said Eliot, also trying not to laugh. “You a eunuch?”

“Excuse you?!” the dark man complained. “No, I ain’t no eunuch. Are you?”

“Hardison!” Lady Parker snapped at him. “Let it go.”

“Better do as you’re told, lowly man,” said Quinn, still grinning. “Your lady might put you in your place.”

“Or maybe I put you in yours,” Hardison muttered, raising his hands.

Before Quinn could react, he found his throat constricting, as if a rope were being pulled tightly around it. Gasping for air, he dropped his horse’s reins and grabbed at his own throat. Eliot watched with wide eyes for a moment, and then pulled his sword, levelling it at Hardison.

“Stop!” he ordered.

Hardison looked at Parker and only when she nodded her ascent did he break the spell.

“You should know better than to judge a book by its cover,” she told Eliot and Quinn. “This is Hardison the Great, the most renowned wizard in all the realms.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” said Quinn with no lack of sarcasm and a whole lot of coughing.

Hardison smirked and even Eliot seemed as if he were trying not to laugh at his companion's misfortune. Sometimes he just didn’t think before he spoke, and usually got the short end because of it. Eliot sheathed his sword and turned Blaze back to his original path. He only moved a few steps before Lady Parker spoke to him.

“You’re headed this way?” she checked, gesturing with one arm.

“Yes, ma’am.” Eliot nodded. “There’s a castle beyond the hill, home of a princess that could use some help.”

“Princess Maggie.” Parker nodded just the same. “She’s a friend of a friend,” she explained when surprise registered on Eliot’s face. “We were going the same way, to see if we could assist at all. We probably won’t need your help,” she said bluntly.

Eliot was surprised by that. He knew very few female knights at all, and those he did were not like Parker. In the two minutes he had known her, he could already tell she was very different to anyone else he ever met, not least because she was attended by a wizard.

“Well, nobody’s invincible,” he told her with a smile he could not help. “Not even a lady and her wizard.”

“Damn close,” said Hardison from behind them, “but I guess a little muscle never hurt in these situations,” he considered, looking over Eliot and Quinn both.

Parker followed suit and didn’t mind the view that met her eyes when she gave both men a proper look. Maybe Hardison had a point. On some quests they had completed, they could’ve used a little back up that was good with a sword. If Eliot and Quinn were headed this way anyway...

“We could ride together at least, I guess,” she shrugged, turning her snow white mare towards the path.

“Your ladyship is all kinds of gracious,” said Eliot, just a little sarcasm creeping into his tone as he moved to ride alongside her.

Hardison and Quinn shared a look and fell in behind their companions. Both were just a little wary after their initial encounter. Quinn knew better now than to piss off the wizard, but Hardison was ready for any physical retaliation he might expect now they were in closer quarters. It was quite the surprise to the wizard when the knight struck up a conversation rather than lashing out.

“So, how did you come to be riding together?” he said, nodding towards the lady in front.

“We known each other since we was kids,” Hardison explained, “at least, off and on”

“Same as me and Eliot.” Quinn nodded, “Without the mojo,” he added, his free hand rubbing at his throat.

“I’d say I was sorry,” said Hardison, smiling slightly, “but you kinda had it comin’.”

Quinn smirked, he couldn’t help it, at least until Hardison’s horse fussed a little and almost got in the way of his own.

“Easy, Lucille, easy,” Hardison calmed her with a hand on her neck. “Not so far to go now, girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Arriving at the castle, our band of heroes are presented to Princess Maggie, and received with humility and gratitude, as she imparts the whole sorry tale of her situation..._

“My father’s health is failing. The doctors have nothing more they can do for him, it will likely be no more than a week before...” she trailed off, with tears evident in her eyes.

“There, there,” said Parker stiffly, patting her hand.

Quinn and Eliot shared a look, eyebrows raised at Lady Parker’s odd idea of comfort. She really was not like any other person they ever met.

“So, when the time comes, you should take the throne,” said Eliot then. “I don’t see the problem. Most kingdoms laws have been changed to let women rule these days.”

“As they have here,” Maggie agreed. “My father passed that law some time ago, supported by the people, who were only too happy to know I would one day rule them. The problem is my father’s step-brother, Lord Sterling.”

The way she spat his name proved he was nobody that was to be liked. Though the four sat around the table had never heard the name before and knew not the reputation of the man, they already disliked him for upsetting Princess Maggie.

“As soon as he heard my father had become ill, he began his campaign to take the throne on his brother’s passing,” she went on. “He tried by fair means, or at least what he considered fair, I guess. He tried his best to woo me, as well as convince the people he was the worthier heir. Neither worked, not for a second.”

“Clearly you’re a woman of taste,” said Quinn with a charming smile, “and your people are of substance.”

“I would like to think so,” Maggie agreed, smiling back at him, “but Sterling didn’t stop there. Not long ago, some people broke into the castle. We suspect magic was used, since the guards were incapacitated but uninjured. In any case, no gold or treasures were stolen, no person kidnapped for ransom. They only took papers, including my father’s will.”

“The will that leaves everything to you, right?” said Hardison. “And he wants to destroy that, replace it with one of his own that leaves all the good stuff to him?” he guessed.

“Actually, he can’t,” explained the princess, smiling at that part of the tale at least. “It’s enchanted; not just the paper or the ink, but every part of the document as a whole. It can’t be tampered with or destroyed, but Sterling can hide it and keep it’s contents from being known.”

“Which is why you need help,” said Parker knowingly. “To keep him from taking what he wants, we need to steal the will back for you.”

“Because with the will in your hands, nobody is going to let him be king,” agreed Eliot. “Any right to the throne is gonna be thwarted by paperwork that has the King decreeing his daughter as heir over a step-brother. This Lord Sterling isn’t even of the bloodline.”

“I hadn’t expected quite so much help,” said Maggie, looking around the table at her four would-be heroes. “Though my cousin, Sophie, spoke of sending assistance, I knew there were no guarantees.”

“We had nothing better to do,” said Parker with a shrug.

“And we heard there was a damsel in distress and just came running,” said Quinn. “Who could resist a beautiful princess in need?” he said with a smile.

Eliot rolled his eyes and saw Hardison doing the same. Quinn was a great guy but he really could not resist trying his luck with just about any woman who might like him. A princess was way out of his league, but it never stopped him before. The rest of the heroes could only see this thing going one way, and that was with the princes ascending the throne and sending the lowly knight on his way. In the meantime, the flirtation might be good for lifting Princess Maggie’s spirits at least. Perhaps that was all Quinn was trying to do, but Eliot doubted it somehow.

“You’re all very kind to come to my rescue,” said Maggie, looking at each of them in turn. “There is more than enough room for you all to stay here in the castle for as long as it takes. We will provide food, wine, anything you want or need. I offer you the force of our meagre army and access to the Royal library. If the task is completed and the will returned, it will be in my power as the new queen to grant you any reward you wish.”

Quinn opened his out to speak and Eliot stepped on his toe, hard.

“Seeing the rightful heir on the throne will be reward enough,” he said kindly.

“Huh!” Parker scoffed too loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “I like diamonds. And gold,” she said definitely.

“Well, I’m sure we can accommodate everyone,” said Maggie, trying not to laugh at the odd outburst. “I’m only grateful you’re all here and willing to help.”

“We do what we can, your majesty,” said Hardison. “We always do that.”

_Princess Maggie’s band of heroes were duly served the finest food and drink, and then each were led to a room to call their own for the length of their stay…_

A knock on the door made Eliot jump. He went over to see who was there, only to find the hallway empty. Then there was a further knock, and he realised it was coming from the other side of his bed chamber. He barely made it over there before that door opened and he saw Quinn framed there.

“I thought I made it pretty clear that my interest lie with women.”

“Maybe the princess has ideas that we’re gonna be plotting into the night,” said Eliot, shrugging his shoulders. “Honestly? I’m just glad to have a wall between you and me so your snoring can’t keep me awake.”

“My snoring?” Quinn protested as he followed Eliot into his room. “You should hear yourself. Of course, I’m sure you wouldn’t complain about sharing close quarters with Lady Parker.”

“Because you would?” Eliot retorted.

Quinn noted that though he threw his own barb, Eliot didn’t deny the charge when it came to desiring the odd female knight. There was no denying she was as beautiful as she was blunt and random. If she came knocking on Quinn’s door, he wasn’t so dumb he would turn her away, but it would be the princess who haunted his dreams tonight, he knew that much already.

“I’m not sayin’ I didn’t notice she was attractive,” said Eliot, without any further prompting to admit anything. “And you know I like a woman who speaks her mind and all, but you gotta admit, that woman is twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. Some of those stories she was telling about infiltrating castles? Fortresses? That mountain dragon’s lair? She can’t be as good as she claims.”

“Who knows?” Quinn shrugged. “I guess we’re gonna find out since we’re all working together on this one.”

“Apparently.” Eliot nodded. “Now get back to your own room. I wanna start planning early in the morning, and for as long as you’re here, I ain’t exactly gonna get a lot of sleep.”

Down the hall, Parker discovered the door that joined her own room to Hardison’s bedchamber. He was half-naked when she yanked open said door and smiled at the sight that met her eyes.

“You gotta stop doin’ that,” he told her sharply, glad at least that anything vital was covered.

“Please!” Parker scoffed. “After all this time, what difference does it make?”

Hardison knew she had a point, but never told her so. As it was, she wasn’t wearing a whole lot of clothes herself, just a shirt over her underwear. He ought to be used to that by now, but he never quite got there.

“My room’s too big. Not enough windows either,” she told Hardison as she performed a perfect flip and somersault across the floor. “This is better,” she declared, leaning into the bay window of Hardison’s room.

“Isn’t yours almost exactly the same?” he checked, poking his head through the adjoining door to check - it was practically identical.

“The measurements are different. Your room is smaller by at least six inches, corner to corner,” she said, assessing it a moment. “Window is wider by three point five, at least the part that opens. Plus a drop from here lands right in the lake,” she said, smiling widely. “Wanna give it a try?” she offered, pushing the window open with a grin on her face.

“We four floors up,” Hardison reminded her. “You know how I feel about heights and jumping from ‘em.”

Parker rolled her eyes and closed the window again. Maybe she would wait until morning. Diving head first into that lake would be a refreshing start to the day, with or without Hardison.

“’Course, if you asked Spencer to go all extreme skinny dipping, I got a feelin’ he’d go for it,” Hardison said then, looking just a little pissed about it.

Parker didn’t notice. She never did.

“I don’t know,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “Pretty sure he’d look good out of his clothes. Who doesn’t like muscles?” she said with a dangerous sort of a smile. “Night, Hardison!” she called over her shoulder as she literally skipped back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Hardison smiled fondly at her crazy behaviour and shook his head. Here was a woman who could do everything a man could, all while looking as beautiful, graceful, and sexy as a woman ever had. She could be cute as a kid, dangerous as a viper, and crazy as anything all inside of five minutes, and Hardison wouldn’t have her any other way. Truth was, he loved Parker inside and out and knew that would never change. If she wanted Spencer, she’d probably get him, and oddly, Hardison was okay with that. If Parker was happy, he’d find a way to be happy for her, with her, whatever. In the meantime, he knew he needed to get some sleep. There was a big day ahead of them all tomorrow if they were going to help Princess Maggie, and that’s just exactly what they had promised to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_A loud splash woke Eliot from a deep sleep with quite a start, and he ventured to the window to see what might have made the sound, not expecting the sight that met his eyes..._

“What the hell...?”

Eliot wasn’t sure what to think as he took in the sight of Lady Parker, barely dressed and swimming around and around in the lake below. They were on the fourth floor, there was no way she had made a dive like that from her window, and yet the sound she had made in landing in the water proved that very theory to be wrong, Eliot knew. It was a very distinctive splash.

Opening his own window wide as it would go, he leaned out, assessing the drop. Parker seemed to know instinctively he was there and stopped her swimming, treading water as she grinned up at him.

“Come on!” she called to him. “What are you waiting for?”

“You expect me to jump from here?” he asked, eyes wide. “There’s something wrong with you,” he told her, and yet couldn’t keep the smile of his face.

She was crazy and beautiful, which was a tough combination to ignore.

“Knights aren’t supposed to be afraid of anything, Spencer,” she told him, still grinning. “Didn’t anybody ever tell you that?”

It probably made him as crazy as she was, but the next minute, Eliot was testing the strength of the window sill and running a calculation in his head. Parker backed up to the edge of the lake, giving him room in case he misjudged his landing. A few seconds later, Eliot hit the water with an almighty splash and Parker applauded the dive, laughing loudly with joy despite the fact she was now even more soaked than before.

“You’re braver than I thought,” she told him, hands wiping droplets of water from her face.

“And you are twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag,” said Eliot, shivering from the shock of hitting the cold water so hard and fast. “Guess I am too for diving in here after you.”

“Maybe,” she agreed, wondering why every inch of her skin tingled when he moved up closer to her.

“So...” Eliot started to say, startled to no end when he suddenly realised Parker was scrambling up the bank and bolting.

After enticing him down here, he sort of figured she had a reason. Apparently it was just to be a tease, at least it seemed that way right now. Eliot went after her, wanting an explanation for what the hell just happened, but by the time he got to the corner he had seen Parker disappear around before, she was gone.

“Damnit!" he cursed, looking all around for where she might have gone.

Parker kept her back against the wall, just a few feet away. From this angle, Eliot would never see her, but she knew he was there and she would know when he was gone too. It was so strange, but she just couldn’t handle what she felt when he was so close to her. She knew she was safe, instinctively sure that he would never do her any harm, and yet, she couldn’t stand to stay. She had to run because... because she felt too much? It was too weird and all Parker knew for sure was that she couldn’t have her mind becoming clouded when such an important a quest was at hand. They all had to be concentrating on Princess Maggie and putting things right for her. Everything else would have to wait until later.

_When Eliot, Parker, and Hardison all found their way to the breakfast room, Quinn and Princess Maggie were already there, and looking quite friendly..._

“This is where you were hidin’?” asked Eliot, staring right at Quinn.

Princess Maggie shifted over in her seat, going pink in Eliot’s peripheral vision.

“Not hiding,” said Quinn, shaking his head. “Just came down to breakfast. Where exactly were you?” he said pointedly, eyes flitting to Parker.

She had no idea there was some subtle undercurrent to the conversation. Already sat the table, she was gathering up every kind of food onto her plate, and Hardison was watching her with the same shock and amusement he always had. Nobody could eat like Lady Parker.

Eliot was saved from answering Quinn’s question as the princess invited him to sit and eat also.

“You all slept well, I hope?” she said, looking around her assembled team of heroes.

“Yes, ma’am.” Eliot nodded politely, flinching just a little when Parker dove across in front of him to grab something else that had caught her eye.

“Best bed I slept in in years,” said Hardison, lazily pulling apart a pastry for himself.

Eliot reached for what breakfast he could get that Parker hadn’t decided was hers and for a few moments everybody ate in companionable silence. Unfortunately, the real reason for them all being here had to be faced before long. As the servants came to clear the breakfast things away, talk turned to Sterling and how best to retrieve the will he had stolen.

“I’m thinkin' the easiest way to find it is a locator spell,” said Hardison thoughtfully. “‘Course I’d need certain things for that, a map of the area, as detailed as you got, and this is the tough part, something connected to the will,” he explained, gesturing with his hands. “Papers that were kept with it might work, but better is the pen it was written with or a sample of the paper.”

“I have the pen,” Princess Maggie confirmed, “and there are detailed maps in the library.”

“Then let’s do this,” said Eliot, rising from his seat and encouraging the rest to do the same.

_In the castle library, the heroes and the Princess gathered around the table, and Hardison performed his spell..._

“And there we have it,” he said, grinning wide as one area of the map glowed brightly as if aflame. “Sterling’s castle, I’m guessing?”

“Wow. He’s actually stupid enough to keep it in his home,” said Parker, making a face - it was such a rookie mistake!

“He thinks a woman can’t rule a kingdom,” Quinn noted. “He’s plenty stupid.”

The smile he shot at Maggie made her blush all over again. As inappropriate as she knew it to be, there was no denying that she found Sir Quinn extremely charming and no hardship at all to look at or talk to.

Before another word could be spoken on any topic, a loud crash sounded beyond the library door. Eliot, Quinn, and Parker all had their swords drawn in an instant, rushing toward the commotion. Hardison encouraged the princess to stay in the room as he followed the others out. The sight that met their eyes was shocking. Two guards out cold on the stone floor, two more grappling with intruders and barely fending them off. Eliot rushed into the fray with Parker by his side. Quinn hung back a second when he saw movement by the library door.

“Princess, stay back!” he warned her.

Hardison had backed up down the hall, eyes closed as he muttered in some language Quinn couldn’t hear and was sure he wouldn’t understand if he could. Casting a spell, he supposed, something to disarm the attackers most likely.

“I’m not afraid!” Princess Maggie yelled to Quinn. “I’m not completely helpless.”

“Never meant to suggest it,” he told her, “but this is...”

He was prevented from saying more as a sword suddenly swung too close to his head. Maggie screamed as Quinn turned and fought his attacker. With all three knights occupied, the fourth man who had come from the opposite direction with Quinn’s opponent slipped through to grab Maggie around the waist. To her credit she fought back, but he was just too strong. A princess wasn’t taught how to get away from kidnappers, they had people to protect them from such harm. Unfortunately, right now it didn’t seem like her heroes were enough to save her.

“Occumbo!” Hardison suddenly yelled, the air crackling with something otherworldly.

Eliot knocked his opponent out cold on the ground a moment before, but as Hardison’s spell was cast, the other three all dropped as if they too had been felled like trees, though Parker and Quinn would admit they didn’t cause the effect.

“You’re welcome,” said the wizard, walking out of the shadows into the light again. “You okay there, your majesty?”

“I’ll live,” said Maggie, swallowing hard.

“Those guys were not even human!” Parker complained, rolling the shoulder of her sword swinging arm. “It was like they had superpowers or something!”

Quinn crouched down to remove the helmet from the nearest adversary and sighed at the sight that met his eyes.

“Ogres,” he said, looking up at Eliot. “Betcha anything somebody had them in thrall.”

“Usually how it works these days,” his partner agreed. “Hopefully when the spell wears off whatever was done to them before will too.”

“Pro’ly true,” Hardison agreed. “If not, I can remove it anyhow. Meantime, they need locking up safe, far away from Princess Maggie.”

“The dungeons,” the princess herself suggested, hugging herself and shaking terribly still. “I hate to think what might have happened if you weren’t here,” she said, eyes mostly on Quinn.

Hardison shared a look with Parker and Eliot who both shook their heads. It was no use pointing out that they did most of the work in this fight. Apparently, the princess only had eyes for one man right now.

_When the attack was over, the heroes reconvened in the library, knowing a decision had to be made about how to move forward with their plans..._

“We can’t all go get this will,” said Quinn, standing close to Maggie still. “Somebody is going to have to stay here in case of another attack.”

“You volunteering?” Eliot checked, already knowing the answer, not that Quinn needed to give it.

“Thank you, Quinn,” said Princess Maggie, eyelashes fluttering. “I think I would feel safer with you here,” she declared, leaning into him some.

“I’ll bet she would” said Parker, rolling her eyes. “If we’re going, we should go. Sterling’s castle has to be a day’s ride from here. Once we get closer we can figure out entry and exit, go in and grab the will.”

“I’m with you.” Hardison nodded his agreement easily. "Pro'ly best I put up a barrier on this place before we leave though. I know Quinn here is handly with a sword, but a little extra protection never hurt no-one."

“Sounds good,” agreed Eliot. “I’ll go saddle up Blaze.”

Eliot was surprised that Parker didn't follow him. Stranger still was that her own horse, the beautiful white mare she had been riding when they met, didn’t seem to be anywhere around either. Saddling up Blaze, he got him ready to leave, and then led him outside. Mounting the horse, Eliot rode around the grounds a little bit, looking everywhere for Parker. Eventually, he came across her on the edge of the woods to the east of the castle.

“Hey,” he greeted her as he approached.

“Hi,” said Parker, not even looking up.

Her eyes were for her horse alone as she stroked it’s mane and spoke softly to the good girl. Now that Eliot was closer, he would swear the horse was more than just white. As it moved in the light, the mare almost seemed to glow with every colour of the rainbow. Blinking hard and shaking his head, Eliot dropped down from Blaze’s back and roped him to a tree.

“I never saw you in the stable,” he said pointedly. “Either of you.”

He had thought about starting with an apology about what happened this morning in the lake, or maybe asking for an explanation on her side. In the end, he decided maybe it was better to move past that strangeness for now.

“Diamond doesn’t like horses any more than I do,” said Parker, smiling, almost laughing, as she looked up at Eliot’s confused expression.

“You lost me,” he admitted.

There was a long moment when Parker just stared at him, almost as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. Eliot felt like he was the one who had more to figure out than she did in this situation, but maybe he was wrong.

“Hardison put a spell on her,” she said of Diamond, who had to be the best behaved horse Eliot had ever encountered. “It’s called a glamour. Means nobody can see the truth.”

Without further explanation, Parker reached for Eliot’s hand and guided in to the gentle creatures head. In amongst the soft hair a little in front of Diamond’s ears was a strangely hard spot, round and solid, rough as broken stones.

“Is that...?” he began, frowning hard.

Parker nodded. “What’s left of her horn,” she confirmed sadly. “I saved her from an evil troll named Dubenich. He wanted her for his dark magic. There’s a lot of power in a unicorn’s horn.”

Eliot stared at Diamond a moment and then at Parker. “You saved her.”

“Or she saved me.” Parker smiled. “Sometimes I’m not sure which is more true. The glamour lets everybody think she’s just a horse. Only me and Hardison know better... and now you,” she said, having given the situation a moment’s consideration.

She only looked at him after she had finished speaking, to find Eliot staring at her with those intense blue eyes that had her hypnotised from the start. If she hadn’t known better, Parker would think there was more magic in those eyes than Hardison could ever hope to possess.

“You trust me that much?” asked Eliot, bemused by how such a thing could be true. 

When Parker nodded solemnly, he knew she was serious about this. They’d known each other less than a day, and yet she had just told him a hell of a secret. Truth was, Eliot thought he could find it just as easy to tell her something equally as important. God only knew what this thing was that was happening between them so fast.

“I don’t know why,” she admitted, moving a step closer to him. “I just...”

Her voice trailed away, but her actions spoke louder than words when she suddenly pushed herself forward and crashed her lips against his own. Before Eliot could hardly react the moment was over, and Parker was up on Diamond, bolting from the scene.

Eliot’s hand went to his lips as he watched the lady gallop away into the distance.

“There’s something wrong with her,” he muttered, moving to unhitch Blaze and climb up onto his back again. Still, there was a smile on Eliot's lips that he couldn’t explain as he set off to go after Parker. “Hell, maybe there’s something wrong with me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Eliot, Parker, and Hardison made good time in getting to Lord Sterling’s castle, arriving within the grounds along with many other strangers..._

“Somebody here havin’ a party,” said Hardison, hiding alongside the knights amongst the trees on the edge of the woods.

Up on the road, a dozen carriages went by, as well as men and ladies on horseback. 

“A ball? Now?” Parker huffed. “This is terrible. The plan was to get in, get out. With all these people around it’s going to be ridiculous. Not impossible, but definitely ridiculous.”

“Not necessarily.” Eliot shook his head. “I got a hunch you look pretty good in a dress, darlin’,” he said, smirking at Parker.

She scoffed at that. “Obviously!”

“I can probably get us in without the invitations, past the guards and all, but once we in we gotta have cover,” said Hardison thoughtfully. “Ain’t nobody gonna expect a guy like me at a grand ball, ‘specially not one laid on by a guy like Sterling,” he considered. “’Course I don’t necessarily have to go in the front door,” he said, grinning suddenly.

“You got a plan?” asked Eliot.

“Man, I got a hundred of ‘em.” Hardison continued to smile widely.

Parker nodded. “Then let's go steal an enchanted will.”

_A little magic had Eliot and Parker looking the part for the ball, and even put invitations into their hands..._

“Okay, you guys head in the front door, keep your eyes and ears open for anybody heading out of the ballroom,” said Hardison. “I’m going in around back, south east corner where we know that will is hidden away.”

“What if you need help?” asked Parker worriedly.

“Then, baby, you know I’ll holla,” he said with a wink.

Eliot wasn’t sure what to make of the secret smile that passed between them and chose not to ask. Putting his hand in the small of Parker’s back, he manoeuvred her towards Blaze and offered her a hand up onto the horse's back. She moved away within a second.

“You know I don’t like horses,” she hissed.

“Sweetheart, I ain’t ridin’ in there on Diamond, and folks like us don’t walk up to the door at a ball,” he told her. “You’ll be safe with me. I promise.”

Parker nodded, knowing she could trust him. She didn’t how she knew it, but she did. Taking a deep breath, she allowed Eliot to help her up onto Blaze and held firm to the reins while he swung up into the saddle behind her. He was pressed against her back with his arms holding her tightly. Parker shivered, but in the best way.

“Okay, now you two go on,” Hardison encouraged.

“Man, I don’t get how you’re gonna get in the back door so easy,” said Eliot, shaking his head.

“How about now?” asked Hardison, as he seemed to melt before the knights’ very eyes.

Eliot blinked hard and looked down to see a mouse scurrying in the dirt. In a second, the mouse transformed back into Hardison. It was the most amazing thing Eliot ever saw in his life.

“Pretty impressive, huh?”

“I like it better when he’s a bunny,” Parker told Eliot with a giggle.

Eliot just shook his head, kicked his horse into a gallop and headed off to the castle.

_Eliot and Parker had no trouble convincing the guards they were Lord and Lady Stark, walking right into the ballroom without hindrance..._

“Wow. So this is what a ball looks like,” said Parker, arm gripping tight onto Eliot’s own showing how nervous she really was.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed, leaning in close to her ear. “And for the record, I wasn’t wrong about how good you’d look in a dress.”

Parker turned to look at him and found him closer than expected. He was maybe the most beautiful man she ever met in her life, and that wasn’t a measure Parker often used to judge a man. It wasn’t just that which had her attention when it came to Sir Eliot Spencer. He seemed to be such a good and decent person, brave and strong, but never thinking she was less than him just because she was a woman. You didn't find that just anywhere.

“Parker?” he said when she continued to stare strangely at him. “You okay, darlin’?”

“I’m sorry about before,” she said quickly. “When I kissed you and rode off... I don’t really know why I did that. Either thing, actually.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her kindly, feeling a little better that she was as confused by what was happening with them as he was. “Er, you wanna dance?” he offered then, noticing it was what just about every couple seemed to be doing.

“Uh-huh,” she agreed, since blending in seemed like a good idea.

Besides, moving around the floor in a dance would afford them a chance to get a good view of the whole room and all the people in it. Stepping into the perfect hold, Eliot and Parker moved together with effortless grace and style. Both was a little surprised at the ability of their partner as well as themselves.

“We’re pretty good at this,” said Parker with evident joyful surprise.

“Not bad,” Eliot agreed, letting her spin out of hold and bringing her back even closer than before.

There was a second when he gave serious consideration to kissing her and may well have done so, if not for the idiot that bumped into his back at just that moment.

“Hey, what are you...?” he began, turning to see who was there. “Barton?” he checked, surprised to see the guy.

“Spencer? What are you doing here?” he asked, spinning his partner around before returning to his place close to Eliot and Parker.

“Stealing back a will that was stolen from a princess,” he hissed. “You?”

“Jewel heist,” confirmed his dancing partner. “A little Robin Hood venture of a type. That okay with you, Spencer?”

“Anything you do is fine with me, Natalia,” he promised her, eyes travelling down her body of their own volition. “So long as we ain't gettin' in each others way.”

“Not this time” Barton confirmed. “Good seeing you though.”

“You too.” Eliot nodded once, before dancing Parker away from the couple he clearly knew. “Old friends,” he said, noting her quizzical look.

“Old girlfriend?” she checked, staring past him at the other couple.

“Natalia Romanov?” he said with a look. “She once killed ten men with only a tooth pick and a bottle opener. I ain’t into that.”

“Huh,” said Parker, clearly intrigued. “But I don’t... Argh!”

Suddenly she was wincing and pulling out of Eliot’s arms, doubled over with a hand to her head. He really did not know what to do for her.

“Hardison’s in trouble,” she whispered urgently. “Come on!”

_In the depths of the castle, Hardison found the room where the will was being held and transformed back from mouse to man..._

Looking around a moment, Hardison ensured he could neither see nor hear any threat, then moved towards the cabinet where the will was bound to be hidden. He was half way through searching each shelf and drawer when a whooshing sound came out of the corner. The lamp that had been there a moment before rattled in place, and then suddenly transformed.

“And here was I thinkin’ I was the only wizard in the room,” Hardison muttered, backing up against the wall until he could properly assess the threat.

“You made a mistake coming here,” said the bearded man in the black cloak. “Lord Sterling really hates intruders.”

Closing his eyes a second, Hardison sent a silent message along the well-used path from his mind to Parker’s own. He only used it if he had to, knowing how it hurt her, but sometimes you just had to have back up.

“Well, you ain’t no Lord Sterling,” he said, facing his adversary with eyes open and arms raised now. “I am Hardison the Great. What do they call you?”

“Nothing so fancy,” his opponent admitted with a grin. “I go by one name, to sum up just exactly who and what I am - Chaos, in it's purest form.”

His eyes glittered dangerously, turning darker by the second, as he raised his arms and muttered a spell.

“Oh no you didn’t!” said Hardison, preparing to deflect the attack.

In a series of flashes and bangs, the two wielders of magic threw everything they had at each other. Every mystical blow was easily deflected, and after ten minutes of intense battle, neither party was defeated, just drained from the exertion of the fight.

“You really are good at this,” said Chaos.

“Not so bad yourself,” Hardison acquiesced. “But that don’t mean I ain’t walkin’ out of here with what I came for.”

“You speak of the enchanted will,” said Chaos, already sure he was right. “I can’t let you take that.”

“And I can’t let Sterling keep it. Guess we stuck in this little time loop then, huh?”

“A time loop?” said Chaos thoughtfully, rubbing one hand on his chin. “What a perfectly devious idea.”

Eyes darkening once again, Hardison realised too late what the warlock was preparing to do. He couldn’t deflect a spell of that kind of magnitude, not after all he had already done. Chaos just seemed to have undefeatable resources of magic, no doubt powered by the dark side. Glancing to his left and right, Hardison noticed a mirror. If he could just time it right...

“Hardison!” Parker’s voice called from the hallway, distracting Chaos for the second her friend needed.

Tearing the mirror from the vanity, Hardison pulled it in front of himself just at the right moment as Chaos threw out his arms. The spell hit the glass, melting it to quicksilver with its force. Still, it deflected enough of the spell that Chaos got covered with his own magicks, and it looked as if it stung like hell.

By the time Eliot and Parker came crashing through the door, clothes torn and somebody else’s blood on their swords, Hardison was just trying to catch his breath, and Chaos was caught in his own indeterminable loop.

“I’m a foolish wizard boy. I’m a foolish wizard boy. I’m a foolish wizard boy.”

He repeated the same words over and over, skipping a circle around the room. Parker shook her head.

“How did you...?” she asked, reaching out to poke the man who didn’t react at all, just kept on going around and around.

“He did it to himself,” said Hardison, breathing hard. “The will should be right here,” he gestured, rifling through the last of the papers he had been searching before. “Got it!” he confirmed. “Now we just gotta get out, and I got nothin’ left to give right now,” he said regretfully.

“Back door’s closer than the front,” said Eliot, looking back over his shoulder. “No guards in this hallway, but after that...” he trailed off, knowing that if they had to fight their way out it could get messy yet.

“Window’s better,” said Parker, already climbing up onto the sill.

Working the bolts, she shoved the window wide open and looked out.

“Ground floor isn’t so much fun, but it’ll work,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“She crazy,” Hardison told Eliot, confirming he wasn’t the only one thinking it. “But she my kind of crazy,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, mine too,” he replied, shaking his head as he followed the other two out through the window.

They got what they came for, now it was time to take it on home to the princess.


	5. Chapter 5

_When the heroes arrived back at the castle there was a sombre mood, and Quinn was there to meet them at the door..._

“Tell me you completed the mission,” he said urgently.

“Sure we did,” said Eliot, hopping down from his horse and encouraging Parker to do the same.

She produced the will from inside her coat and showed it to Quinn who nodded approvingly.

“You doubted us?” asked Hardison, climbing carefully down from Lucille’s back and almost falling.

“Hey, take it easy, man,” said Eliot, going to his aid. “This always happen when you use too much magic?”

“Sometimes,” the wizard agreed.

“I’ll take him to his room," Parker told her fellow knights, moving to Hardison’s side and taking his weight. “You get the will to the princess.”

“There is no princess anymore,” said Quinn, shaking his head. “The King is dead. Long live the Queen.”

Eliot closed his eyes a moment, letting that news wash over him. Maggie was queen, and only because they had the will to prove it. They had made it just in the nick of time, ensuring Sterling could not try to make a claim and usurp the new Queen Maggie. Of course this news also meant that a good man and great ruler had passed away.

“How’s she doin’?” Eliot asked Quinn, coming into the castle, watching Parker and Hardison disappear up the stairs.

“She’s... she’s strong,” said Quinn, “but her father just died, leaving a kingdom in her hands. That’d be a lot for anybody to take. This’ll help ease her mind at least,” he said, holding the will in his hand. 

“Take it to her,” Eliot encouraged him. “I’m guessing she’d rather see you than anyone right now.”

Quinn nodded and turned to go. He looked different, and Eliot couldn’t fail to notice. They had been gone from the castle barely three days, but in that time it was clear things had changed, and Eliot knew it was way more than simply who ruled the kingdom. Something was different with Quinn. They had all assumed that he was infatuated with the princess because she was beautiful and unobtainable. If Eliot didn’t know any better, he would say his companion was now completely in love with the queen. Such a relationship had to be doomed before it ever began, but one thing was for sure, one way or another Quinn was likely to stay here, and Eliot would be leaving alone.

Shaking his head, Eliot headed for the stairs and climbed. His legs barely wanted to carry him after the trials of three days on a mission of this kind. A hot bath and a warm bed would help considerably, but it wouldn’t settle his mind at all. Without Quinn, he would be out in the world without a companion, the lone wolf as he had been for years enough before. It was different now, he had grown accustomed to the company and camaraderie of being in a team, albeit a team of only two much of the time. It would be strange to go solo again, but it seemed he had little choice in the matter.

Almost to his door, Eliot stopped short of opening it when he heard the sound of movement behind him. Turning around he found Parker there, looking visibly shaken, in fact, he had never seen her look so worried.

“Parker?” he called to her, watching as she quickly wiped at her cheek. “Darlin’, are you...?”

“I’m not crying!” she snapped before the question was ever asked. “I’m not... I’m not weak,” she insisted, apparently angry at a suggestion Eliot had never made.

“Hey, I’m not accusing you of that. Never,” he promised as he approached her. “C’mon, Parker, you know I don’t think that. Strongest woman I ever met in my life. Well, maybe the second strongest, after my Momma,” he said with a smile.

Parker smiled too at the compliment. She could live with being second to the woman who raised a man like Eliot Spencer.

“Hardison is sick,” she told him, trying to keep the shake out of her voice and failing badly. “It’s not the kind of sick a doctor can fix. Not even magic can, because it’s the magic that’s causing him pain.”

“I don’t understand,” Eliot admitted. “I thought only dark magic destroyed people from the inside.”

“It does.” Parker nodded. “Light magic isn’t dangerous, but it takes a lot out of a person. Using it too often, it’s a strain. I do what I can so that Hardison doesn’t have to do so much, but these last couple of quests we’ve been on, it’s been too much for him, especially facing off with Chaos at Sterling’s castle. He was very powerful.”

Eliot nodded that he understood. “But Hardison, he’ll recover?”

“If he rests enough,” Parker confirmed. “But he won’t do it. As soon as the next thing comes along, he’ll go diving in with all his spells and tricks. He never let's me go on a mission alone. Sometimes I wish we had a bigger team, a little more help, so that he can rest more, save his energy and power for when it’s really important, something I really can’t do without magic.”

Another tear escaped and this time it was Eliot who gently wiped it away with his thumb. He didn’t know what to say to her that would make it better. He couldn’t heal Hardison and he couldn’t offer to help her out until he knew what was happening with Quinn and the new queen. All he could do was pull her closer and kiss her, hoping the action brought her strength and comfort. Parker fell into the moment for as long as it lasted, feeling better by the minute. When they parted she was breathless, but at least she was smiling.

“You’re very good at that,” she said happily.

“Well, thank you, ma’am,” he smirked at her. “Not so bad yourself,” he said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. “You gonna be okay?” he asked her seriously then.

“Of course,” she promised, nodding her head. “I have to be.”

She walked away before Eliot had a chance to say another word. Honestly, he didn’t know what he would’ve said if he was given the opportunity anyway. All he knew for sure was that watching Parker walk away hurt like hell, even when he knew she wasn’t going far. Didn’t do him any good knowing Hardison was in pain either, suffering because of them, because of the quest they had all been a part of. He just really wasn’t sure what to do about it yet.

_After dark, Queen Maggie called her heroes to the main hall, and personally thanked them for their help, offering to bestow any gift they might desire upon them now the task was complete..._

“We don’t need much, your majesty,” said Hardison, bowing before her and wobbling terribly on the way back up to the point where Eliot offered assistance. “Thanks,” he said gratefully before turning back to the queen. “If we could take enough food and water for a few days travel, that’d be enough.”

Parker squeaked indignantly. She had wanted gold, or better yet, diamonds. She didn’t see why they shouldn’t get them after all they had been through, especially when the person they had helped was a queen.

“Thank you, Hardison,” said Queen Maggie, smiling a little in spite of her red-rimmed eyes and evident pain at the loss of her father. “But I think we can do a little better than that,” she said, gesturing to one of her staff.

A man brought forth a velvet pillow, upon which lie two of the largest diamonds Parker had ever seen and a leather pouch that if it did contain gold had to be worth a hefty amount by Parker’s estimations.

“Please take these as payment of your services. You are more than deserving of them,” said Queen Maggie to the wizard and his Lady knight. “Food and water will also be provided to you from our kitchens, as much as you can carry.”

“Thank you, highness,” Parker said, bowing low.

“You’re more than welcome, Lady Parker,” the Queen confirmed, nodding her head. “And for you, Sir Quinn? Sir Spencer?” she asked, looking between them.

The knights shared a look and then Quinn took a step forward, dropping to one knee before the throne.

“Majesty, I know I am only a lowly knight, unworthy of any favour from a ruler like yourself, but if I could stay here, if you could make use of me in some way-”

“I will not make use of you, Quinn,” said the Queen, interrupting as a monarch was quite within their rights to do. “I could not do such a thing, to such a great friend, to someone that I... Well, I would hope that if you stay in this castle, it would be as my companion, my advisor, and my friend.”

The look in her eyes as Quinn dared to glance up then almost promised so much more. It was too much to hope right now, with all she was going through and all that was yet to come, but there might just be a chance, somewhere down the line.

“Then I’d be honoured to stay, highness,” he told her with a charming smile.

“I’m honoured to have you stay,” she said, smiling as she urged him to his feet. “And now, Sir Spencer. What can I do for you?” she asked, finally tearing her eyes from one knight to lay them upon another.

Eliot did not know where to begin. He came here hoping to gain favour from a princess, the kind that led to riches and titles, but in his heart he knew he mostly just wanted to help. It was all he ever tried to do, just help those less fortunate, be the best man he could be, to make up for a past life he would rather forget. Now he had lost his companion, could see no use for gold or treasure, and found at his side the only prize he would wish to take away from this adventure.

“Nothing, majesty,” he admitted, looking to his left. “All I want to do is get the chance to thank you for being the reason I came here, the reason I come to meet these people right here. I don’t know if they’ll let me join them when they head out into the world again, but I sure hope so,” he said, looking to Parker and Hardison for some kind of reply.

“Why would you want to come with us?” she asked in apparent confusion.

“Girl, you ain’t that dumb,” said Hardison, rolling his eyes. “I think it’s been pretty clear from the get go that you two has eyes for each other.”

“It’s not all about her,” said Eliot, meeting the wizard’s gaze. “You’re a strong man, Hardison, but not invincible. You need help or your magic is going to kill you in the end.”

Hardison looked to Parker with shock written all over his face. He had no idea she had told anyone that secret, but though he was surprised, he couldn’t be mad at her for breaking in front of Eliot. The other knight had proven himself trust-worthy over the past few days, worthy of being brought into such a confidence.

“You wanna help me?” Hardison checked.

“I wanna help you both, and I hope you can help me,” said Eliot honestly, voice just a little softer than he intended as he explained himself. “Been a long time since I felt like I belonged, like I had anything close to a family, ‘cept maybe for Quinn,” he said, smiling at his brother in arms a moment. “I’ve been searching for something for as long as I can remember, never really knowing what it was. I think maybe I just found it,” he said, looking at Parker and then back at Hardison.

The wizard nodded is head. “Alright,” he agreed. “You got yourself a team, Spencer.”

“A little more than a team,” said Parker with a grin that spoke volumes.

_As the days passed, turning into weeks and months, Queen Maggie worked through her grief and became as great a monarch as her father always knew she could be. She took Sir Quinn into her confidence in all things, and broke with tradition when she proposed marriage to him. He accepted without pause._

_Across the kingdoms, Sir Eliot Spencer, Lady Parker, and Hardison the Great became known as the most heroic trio in all the lands, righting wrongs and fighting evil wherever it appeared. To each other they were love, family, and home._

_And each and every one of these fine people lived happily ever after._


End file.
